Under the Umbrella With You
by Midori12
Summary: America is constantly being reminded of his gaining independence from England and leaving his side. At first he was happy. But after all this time, was that what he truly wanted? And what about England? - USUK, America x England
1. I'm Lying, I Know You're Not Next to Me

**I figured I'd put some warnings and whatnot so I don't offend anyone or anything. First is first, I began writing this when North Korea launched a missile at South Korea sometime late 2010, killing two people. I decided to make it a little realistic and add that incident to the discussions of the World Conference meeting. N. Korea isn't represented as a person in Hetalia officially, so that's why China is defending him in his absence while America defends S. Korea. And there's also the mention of America defeating England in the Revolutionary War. I hope I don't offend anyone, that isn't my intention!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: I'm Lying When I Say I Don't Notice You're Not Next to Me<strong>

"Hey, England! England!"

"What?"

"What is this?"

"Oh, that's unclaimed land. Wait, where did you get this map?"

"In the drawer. Does anyone live there?"

"Um, Native Americans they say. Why?"

"Hmm, why hasn't anyone claimed it yet? Haven't the Natives given it a name?"

"No…I don't know. Why are you asking me these things?"

"I want to claim that land."

"What? Why? That was random."

"'Cause I want to be like England someday!"

"…Huh?"

"And that land will be mine!"

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Just because. I don't think you'll ever leave my side."

"Ergh! Whatever! Just you wait, England! I'll show you!"

* * *

><p>"That dream. I had that dream again."<p>

America stared at the ceiling while lying in bed. He had just woken up from that familiar dream; it had been the second time that week having that dream and one of numerous he had had that month.

But it wasn't just a dream. It was a memory.

"I told him, and I proved it. Why won't that memory go away?"

America slowly rose up and rolled out of bed. He went to the bathroom to do his business and wash his face.

"I must be going crazy," he muttered as he splashed warm water on his face. "But this isn't the time! I need to stay focused. Today is another World Conference meeting, and I can bet a million bucks what the main topic will be. Sigh, and if I'm not careful, we'll end up starting World War III…"

America spent the next hour getting ready for the meeting. He showered, put on his best suit (the tan one with his shiny red tie), combed his hair (as best as he could; there was still that pesky strand that would never stay down), ate a small breakfast of eggs and toast, brushed his teeth, and made a wake-up call to Canada.

"Sigh…Time to go." America turned off the hallway light and opened the front door to step out.

"Oh!"

"England?"

England was standing outside the door with his finger inches away from the doorbell.

"America…"

"What are you doing here?" America asked, completely confused as to why England was at his house and not headed to the meeting.

"Making sure you remembered today's meeting," England scratched his scalp.

America grimaced. "Why the hell would you think I would forget? Today's meeting is going to be important!"

"Well, at least you think so. No time for silly games."

"What? I'm not playing any games!" America huffed.

"Do you remember last time when you suggested we somehow _create_ a giant hero to protect the planet from global warming?"

"Now that was a good idea! Japan agreed with me!"

"That's because he always agrees with you."

"Dammit, I didn't ask you to come here!"

"Whatever. You should bring your umbrella; it's supposed to rain in Warsaw."

"I don't care! I don't need it!" America stormed past England.

"Do you even know where Warsaw is?"

"Ulp!" America froze. "O-of course I do! It's near Poland's house!"

"Canada told you, didn't he?" England crossed his arms.

America lowered his hand. "…No…"

"Sigh, sheesh. It seems like I still need to take care of you."

America frowned. "S-shut up…"

"Now come on, we need to get a move on. It takes a few hours to get to Poland. I'm taking the plane; you can ride with me," England pat America's back.

"…Fine…"

* * *

><p>"Like, welcome to Warsaw!" Poland greeted America and England at the door. "Come in!"<p>

They entered the Meeting House and walked a ways down the scenic hallway to the conference room.

"Ah-!" The first person America saw when he opened the giant red doors was China. He was sitting all the way across the table.

"America, don't say anything," England whispered. "There are two open seats next to Canada over here. Let's sit down."

England grabbed America's shoulders from behind and directed him to the chairs between Canada and Japan. America sat himself next to Canada while England took the chair beside him.

"Hello, England-san. America-san." Japan bowed his head.

"Hello, Japan," England said.

"Ergh…" America grumbled.

"What is wrong with America-san?" Japan asked.

"Um, well…" England nodded his head toward the end of the table. Japan turned around and noticed China speaking to Taiwan.

"O-oh…" Japan averted his eyes before China noticed.

England glanced around. "So where are they at?"

"I am not sure," Japan said. "I have not seen them yet."

Immediately afterward, another country entered with a dark blue suit and his trademark ghostly strand of hair. He quickly spotted America and took the other open seat next to Canada.

"Well, there's one of them," England mumbled.

"Hmm…" Japan nodded. "Now we wait…"

* * *

><p>"Okay!" Poland clapped his hands. "So, thank you for coming to Warsaw for today's World Conference meeting! Um, should I do a head count, or is everyone here? That's okay; we'll just fill in the other countries later. So, let's totally commence! Like, who should start?"<p>

Silence. No one spoke.

"Um, well, should we, like, just start with our failed attempt at trying to fix global warming?" Poland shrugged his shoulders.

The sound of a chair scooting across the floor echoed through the Conference Room. Everyone turned to look at the country that just rose from his seat.

It was China.

_Damn!_ America cursed in his head.

"Or Poland," China started, "we can talk about something else." He fixed his gaze on the country on the blue suit. He and the ghostly strand of hair shuddered.

South Korea.

"I'm not here to instigate anything, but I'm sure we've heard about North Korea's blatant attack on South Korea, right?" China said. "Now I'm not sure why North Korea's not here, but I'd just like to say that while I believe this is just pointless bickering, I'm ready to defend North Korea if push comes to shove. So please, don't try anything funny, South Korea."

"What the hell, China?" America jumped out of his chair. "'I'm not here to instigate anything'? My ass! South Korea didn't do anything wrong!"

"Says you," China countered. "It's not like launching a few, I don't know, _missiles_ near North Korea was trying to start anything…"

"They were test missiles! They weren't even aimed at him! If South Korea aimed them any further out in the _ocean_, mind you, they could have hit Japan! North Korea didn't have to, quote, "blatantly" lock-on South Korea and fire!"

"America, sit down," England interrupted.

"Test missiles? For what? Future attacks, maybe? It doesn't make a difference, they would have hit him eventually," China rolled his eyes.

"To be prepared!" America clenched his fist. "North Korea was bound to strike at South Korea within time! This was just an excuse to hit him now!"

"America!" England urged.

"Does this mean you're going to back up South Korea? Heh, good luck."

"Is that a challenge? At least South Korea is here! Where's that coward North Korea? Huh? Do you think you could win by yourself? Bring it on! I'll go at you right-!"

"Bloody hell, America!" England slammed his palms onto the table. "Sit down before you become the country that started World War III!"

America and China both fell silent.

"We have World Conference meetings to solve problems, not start them!" England was addressing everyone in the Conference Room. "If the Koreas have a problem with each other, let's help them settle it out. Everyone has his or her own opinions about one another, but let's not start a war if we can prevent one." He then looked and mumbled very quietly, "I ended up entering a war against someone I thought would always stay by my side…"

England may have thought no one else heard that last line…

…But America did.

"I think England-san is right," Japan agreed.

"Well, I don't get involved in anything, war or not, but England has a point," Switzerland said.

"Is there any pasta?" Italy randomly blurted. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm hungry…"

"Shut up, Italy," Germany fumed.

South Korea suddenly stood up. Half of the countries gasped.

"Um, China?" he bowed his head. "I did not wish for North Korea to attack me. I do not wish for America and China to get involved if it is not necessary. England, I thank you for speaking up about solving problems instead of starting them and I think we should all follow that."

Many countries began looking at one another and nodding.

"That's fine," China sat back down. "It's not like I wanted to get involved anyway…"

"America?" South Korea turned to America.

"Oh, yeah…" America grabbed his chair and took a seat. "You're right."

"Wow…Like, what an interesting start to a meeting!" Poland exclaimed. "So, like, let's just all be friends here and work together! That means you, too, Russia! You're scaring poor Latvia!"

The rest of the countries spent the next hour expressing whatever concern they had over the most trivial issues: France's fifth major strike of this month, no one recognizing Sealand as a country, no one recognizing Canada at all, Russia terrorizing the three Baltic States, Belarus terrorizing Russia, Turkey and Greece arguing over who Japan likes better, Hungary wanting her happy place back from Prussia, and Italy being hungry.

But between Canada and Japan sat two countries who remained mostly quiet throughout the majority of the meeting; America and England.

America wasn't sure why England had been so quiet, but America was slightly bothered by the last statement England had muttered:

"_I ended up entering a war against someone I thought would always stay by my side…"_

It only bothered America slightly. Keyword, _slightly_.

…_Slightly? It's driving me nuts_. America thought. _That dream has been pestering me, and then England goes and says that? Does he miss me or something?_

America glanced at England, then turned a complete one-eighty degrees toward Canada.

_No, that's impossible! That idiot couldn't miss me. I won my independence from him over two hundred years ago. He's probably just mad that I kicked his ass in the war._

America nearly sighed in relief at this thought. Sure, England had every right to be mad. Anyone would be after losing a war. England couldn't rule over him anymore, big whoop. He'll get over it.

…But the war ended over two hundred years ago. Was England still upset that he lost after all these years?

Or was it something else…?

"America…?" Canada made a questionable face. "Your cheeks are pink. Are you warm?"

America blinked. "W-wha-?" he touched his cheeks with his fingers. The temperature in his face was warmer than on his hands.

_D-dammit! Thinking about England is making me-!_

"Um, England-san?"

America's train of thought was derailed by Japan addressing England.

"Yes, Japan?" England said.

"Do you think it would be possible to meet together after the World Conference meeting?" Japan asked. "There are some things I would like to discuss with you."

"Oh, sure. I don't have anything else going on." England nodded.

_Huh? _America frowned. _What would Japan have to talk to England about? Wait, why the hell do I care? I don't care! At all!_

"America, what are you doing?"

"What?" America looked up. England was staring right at him.

"You were shaking your head. Were you disagreeing with something?" England asked.

"Err…" America must not have realized he had been violently shaking his head absentmindedly.

With England watching. "Um, well…"

"Okay, everyone, listen up!" Poland announced. "We have gotten sooooo much accomplished today! That was sarcasm, by the way. But oh well, isn't that how it always is?"

"Dammit, Poland! You shouldn't feel proud that we got nothing accomplished!" Austria pushed the bridge of his glasses up on his nose. "Next time, we're having our meeting in Vienna. I'll keep things in order!"

"Whatever," Poland rolled his eyes. "Well, unless anybody has anything else to say, this concludes today's meeting! Thanks for coming and have a nice day! Oh, and it's raining so I hope you guys have an umbrella!"

"Rain?" America repeated.

"Yeah, the water that falls from the sky," England smarted.

"Stupid! I know what rain is!"

"Whatever. So I'm sure you can find a ride home, right?"

"Huh? Wha-?"

"I'm going with Japan to his house. You should be fine, though. You _are_ America, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah, but-!"

"Are you ready to go, England-san?" Japan interrupted, not realizing America was about to say something.

"Yes," England grabbed his umbrella and strode past America. "'Bye, America."

"Goodbye, America-san," Japan bowed. With that, England and Japan left the Conference Room.

America remained in place, staring at the giant red doors that England just walked out of. Deep down, he was wishing England would open the doors and come back in…

_N-no! What am I thinking! I'm so stupid! _America smacked his forehead. _I was just hoping he would maybe, y'know, give me his umbrella anyway since Japan might have one…wait! But if he did that, he and Japan would be under the same umbrella! No, what do I care? Argh!_

America was breaking into a cold sweat and clenching his fingers through his hair. The other countries stared blankly at him, not knowing what to say.

"A-America?" Lithuania finally spoke up. "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing!" America blurted. "Absolutely nothing!" He shook his head and stormed out of the Conference Room.

"I-it's nothing!" he said to himself while running down the long hallway. "I don't care that England is with Japan! He's with him all the time! He can hang out with whoever the hell he wants to! I just want the umbrella! I forgot mine and I just want…I just want…I want-!"

America reached the end of the hallway to the main hall entrance. He didn't even slow down and continued through the front doors, into the pouring rain.

"England!" America yelled as loud as he could. "Come back! I just want—Wagh!" he suddenly tripped over a rock and tumbled face first into the wet pavement.

"Ouch…" America winced. "England…I forgot my umbrella because of you…I want to be under your umbrella with you…"

America lowered his head, letting the rain pound on him and making no effort to move. He yelled for England pretty loudly…

…But it was too late. England had already left.

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me, the umbrella thing is important and will be brought back up later.<strong>

**~Midori**

**P.S. I know Canada was actually paid more attention than usual, but I felt he was important to interact with America.**


	2. Can You Give Me the Koi?

**Chapter Two: Can You Give Me the Koi if You Really Mean it?**

America lay on his bed, tightly clutching his pillow. It had only been an hour since Canada eventually took him home, but after he sauntered through the door and took off his soaked clothes he crawled into bed and remained there.

"What is wrong with me today?" America spoke to himself. "I can't even think straight. My mind is flooded with thoughts of…"

He didn't finish his sentence, but his mind provided a picture for him.

England.

"It doesn't make sense. I began having those dreams, and now…I can't stop thinking about…him. I think I'm just going crazy…"

"Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring!" America's cell phone rang on the side table next to his bed.

"Dammit…Who is it?" America reached for the phone and checked the caller ID. "It's…Lithuania?" He flipped his phone up and began talking. "Hello?"

"_America? It's Lithuania. Is everything okay? You were acting really strange earlier_…"

"Um, yeah…" America lied. Kinda. He didn't know what he was thinking. Except about England. "D-dammit!"

"_H-huh? What is it?_"

"Oops…" America expressed his anger a little too loudly. "D-damn…Lithuania…?"

"_Yes, America?_"

"…Y-you and Poland are close, right?"

"_Yeah. We're good friends._"

"Well, you don't find yourself, um, being mad when Poland hangs out with another country, say, Estonia or something, do you?"

"_No. Why would I be upset? Poland can hang out with anyone he wants to. Well, Poland's so carefree, he meets lots of interesting characters even if he doesn't mean to, haha. Why do you ask?_"

"Um, what about, uh…" America could feel his face getting warm. "Do you ever feel yourself thinking about Poland and you don't know why? Like, he's just suddenly there in your mind?"

"…_America?"_

"What?"

"_Are you in love?_"

America sat bolt upright. "W-WHAT?"

"_A-America, I think that's what has been going on with you! Someone has been on your mind and it's been driving you crazy!_"

"T-t-that's impossible…!" America suddenly felt hot and dizzy. "L-Lithuania, I'll have to talk to you later!"

"_Okay, I'll give you some space. Goodbye, America._" Click. Lithuania hung up.

"Tch!" America closed his phone and tossed it aside. "L-love? There's no way! Argh!"

He collapsed on his bed and threw the blanket over his head. His chest felt like it was on fire; his heart was pounding at a ridiculous rate. As much as he tried to avoid thinking about it, the word _love _kept echoing in his mind.

"England and I are just friends, and hardly even that! He is always teasing me and making me feel like I'm stupid. But…we also have good times, too. If I need help, he is there for me. And he has always been my ally even after I gained my independence and left his side…left his side…"

"_I ended up entering a war against I thought would always stay by my side_..."

Why did England say that? It couldn't have been because he lost the war; that would have been too childish. Besides, America and England were friends anyways; they couldn't have been if England still had hard feelings about it. Then what was his reason for saying that? America couldn't figure it out.

"England…" he whispered. "How do I…really feel about you…? And how do you feel…about…me…?"

America drifted off to sleep, his last image of England following him into his dreams.

* * *

><p>"Okay, America! You can do this!" America spoke words of encouragement while staring at the cell phone in his hands. The curser was on England's phone number and America's finger was lingering over the button to dial it.<p>

"You know what it is you want to ask…so go ahead and-!"

"Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring!"

"Blargh!" America threw his phone by accident when it rang unexpectedly. "O-oh, someone's calling me!" He picked up his phone and froze.

It was England.

"H-he's calling me!" America blushed. "Why am I getting so flustered? Just answer the phone!" Click. "Hello?"

"_Hey, America! What's up? I haven't talked to you in a few days._"

"Since the World Conference…"

"_Yeah. Hey, I called to ask if you wanted to go to a festival with me this weekend."_

"W-what…?" America's eyes widened. He was about to call England to ask him if he wanted to do something with him. He couldn't believe England beat him to it! "Of course!"

"_Great!"_

America flashed a grin. He was just invited by England to go do something fun together, just the two of them. Just the two of them…

"_I'll tell Japan you're coming!"_

America grimaced like he just took a deadly poison. "What?"

"_The festival is near Kyoto. Japan invited me and told me I should ask you. Oh, Germany and Italy are going, too."_

"O-oh…"

"_Huh? What's wrong? Do you not want to go?"_

"N-no! I'll go! It's just…"

"_Just what?"_

"…Nothing. It's fine."

"_Okay. I'll come get you this Saturday. See ya."_

Click. And England was off the line.

America closed the phone and frowned. "Of course Japan would be going…Of course he would invite us and of course it would be in Kyoto!" America flung his cell phone in pure rage, smashing it against the wall and causing the battery to pop out.

"Oops…" he picked up the individual parts and pieced it back together. "Why am I getting so frustrated over this? It's not that big a deal…Really…"

America sighed. "England…"

* * *

><p>It was Saturday. The day of the festival.<p>

America had actually met up with Japan earlier that week, along with Italy, to select a kimono to wear to the festival. Japan's closet was loaded with them, so there was a wide assortment to choose from. America ended up picking the dark blue kimono with white stars on it, perfectly suited.

He was now getting ready for the festival. After putting on the kimono and fixing his hair, he wandered outside to sit on the porch and waited for England to arrive, who promised to pick him up.

"Sigh…It's upsetting that we couldn't do something together by ourselves, but I should try to have fun…" America said. "England will still be there anyway."

"America? Why are you sitting on the porch?"

America glanced up and spotted England walking toward him. He was wearing a kimono that had the design of the British flag on it.

"I was waiting for you," America answered simply.

"Oh. Well I noticed that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"No reason. Come on, let's go. Japan's waiting for us."

"What? You came here with Japan?"

"Yeah, he picked me up. Then we dropped by here to come get you. Now let's hurry." England turned around and began walking back.

America made a sad face. "Sigh…Let's just hope things start to look up as the night goes on…"

* * *

><p>America, England, and Japan met up with Italy and Germany at the front gate of the festival.<p>

"Hello, everyone. Thank you guys for coming with me to the festival here, I appreciate it." Japan bowed.

"No problem, thanks for inviting us," Germany said.

"Ditto," England smiled.

"Yeah," America nodded.

"Um, I'm hungry…" Italy bit his finger.

"Dammit, Italy! When the hell _aren't _you hungry?" Germany yelled.

"It is okay, Germany-san. There should be plenty of food stalls around," Japan said.

"Yay!" Italy cheered. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Italy grabbed Germany's arm and yanked him through the gates.

"Whoa! Italy!" Germany staggered.

"Germany and Italy are close, aren't they?" England chuckled.

"Yes, they are," Japan agreed. "They are together all of the time."

_I wish England and I were like that_... America sighed.

"Let us follow them," Japan said.

"Okay!" England declared. "America, are you coming?"

America raised a plastic smile. "Y-yeah."

* * *

><p>The five countries paraded through the festival, checking out all the different stalls. Italy bought as much food as his stomach—and his wallet—could handle at the food stalls, while America, England, and Germany fought it out at the shooting gallery. America and England lost miserably while Germany won the biggest stuffed animal prize there was and gave it to Italy. Japan bought himself a Pikachu mask at the mask wall, and then they all wound up buying rainbow cotton candy.<p>

"Yum! This cotton candy is so good!" Italy ate it in big chunks.

"If cotton candy wasn't as soft and dissolvable as it is, you'd be choking by now," Germany mentioned.

"Hey!" America spoke. "It's that goldfish-catching game!" he pointed to the small pond-like arena with several koi goldfish swimming in it.

"Do you like this game, America-san?" Japan asked.

"I've never played it before, but those are really beautiful goldfish…I want one!" America eyed the goldfish curiously and exclaimed.

"How about we all give it a shot?" Germany said.

The countries each bought a paper net to try to catch a goldfish. Italy stuck his net in the water a failed instantly. Germany picked one up for a split second before his paper broke. Japan was successful at scooping one up.

"Argh…" America tried to concentrate before making his attempt. "Here I go!" He dipped the paper net into the water and aimed for a shiny, dark-red goldfish. As he went to scoop it up the paper tore through, making it useless.

"N-no! My net broke!" America whined. "Aww, I really wanted the fish…"

"Haha, yes! America, I got the goldfish!" England held out the net with the shiny goldfish America had been aiming for.

"D-dammit, England!" America huffed. "I wanted that goldfish!"

England placed the goldfish into a small bag filled with water.

"Why did you have to take the one I wanted?" America continued. "You did that just to be-!"

"Here," England held out the bag to America.

"Huh?"

"I got it for you. Take it."

America blankly stared for a moment before taking the bag from England. "Oh…T-thank you…"

"No problem!" England smiled.

America's heart skipped a beat.

_England got me the goldfish I wanted_… America blushed. _My chest feels tight! What is this feeling? All he did was give me a gift! W-why-?_

"_Are you in love?_" Lithuania had asked him over the phone a few days before.

"H-hell no! Of course not! Why did he even ask-?" America was flailing his arms, but stopped when he realized everyone around him was staring at him. He had spoken his thoughts aloud again!

"A-America?" England stared at him.

"O-oh!" America paused. "Ahahaha! Just ignore that!"

"How could I? You have the biggest mouth…"

"Dammit, England!"

"Come on! Japan says there's a fireworks show down by the river. We should hurry or all the good seats will be taken." England grabbed America's wrist. America blushed and lowered his head.

"F-fine…"

* * *

><p>The countries made their way to the riverside, reserving a good spot on a hill. To America's misfortune, they ended up sitting next to a teenage couple that refused to stop making out.<p>

_Dammit, this is ridiculous! Can't they get a room? _America rolled his eyes. But then he found himself staring at them and thinking, _What if England and I were like that_…_?_

America's heart jumped at the thought.

_Wait, that's impossible! Why am I even thinking about him this way? _He placed his hand on his chest. _My heart is beating so fast! Every time I think about-!_

America glanced at England. He was staring at the stars.

_No_…_I can't do it._ America sighed. _I can't keep lying to myself. It explains the dreams, the blushing, the constant thinking about him, and the jealousy towards Japan. Lithuania was right_…

_I think I'm in love with England._

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case you didn't know, the title of the chapter is inferring two things: one, koi is a type a fish, yes, but two, koi is also one of the Japanese words meaning love.<strong>

**~Midori**


	3. I Love You From Under the Umbrella

**Chapter Three: Ai-Ai-Gasa: I Love You From Under the Umbrella**

"So, America, is there some reason you called me here?"

"Um, well…"

America and England were seated at a fast food restaurant near America's house. America had invited England out for a bite to eat, but now that he was here, he thought it was out-of-place to have invited him to a simple burger joint to talk to him. Out of nervousness, America ended up ordering too much food, even for the both of them.

England was beginning to notice his strange behavior. Normally, America would announce, "_Why so much food? I'm the hero, of course! I need to make sure I get enough food or else I can't function!_" to which England would say, "_You bloody wanker. If you eat all that food, you'll be too full to even do anything!_" But…this time, America just stared at all of the food solemnly and rushed to find a table in the back of the restaurant.

Now America was fidgety and hadn't even downed one burger yet—both traits not like the "hero" England knew. He couldn't even answer England's question.

"America!"

"Huh?" America flinched, dropping his burger. Did he forget England was there?

"What is wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself. At all. Are you sick?" England reached forward and placed his hand on America's forehead. He couldn't help but blush, making his face red. "Well, you are kind of warm…Maybe we should take these to go…"

"N-no! I'm not sick!" America announced. "The hero…the hero doesn't get sick!" He tried to sound tough, but it wasn't working. England just stared at him, not fazed.

"C'mon, America," England began to put all of the unwrapped burgers into a bag. America grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I'm not sick! England, I'm not! Really!"

"America, we've been here for twenty minutes and you haven't been able to finish one burger. Even if you're not physically sick, something's up with you. Let's just save these for later and go somewhere where we can talk."

America watched England put the rest of the burgers in the bag and close it. He decided this would be the best course of action, considering he really didn't want to talk to him in this small restaurant. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>After taking the burgers back to America's house, America and England decided to take a stroll to a nearby park. They were nearly silent the whole way, and it was terribly awkward for America. He wanted to say something, anything to break the silence, but he had no idea what to say. England already suspected something was up with him; why speak when everything that will come out of his mouth will just warrant another blank stare from England?<p>

Man, how was even going to begin telling England what was bothering him?

Now that they had reached the park, England motioned them over to a bench to rest. America began to fidget. What was he going to say first?

"U-um, England…"

"America, I actually have something I want to tell you…" England suddenly said.

America blinked. "Huh? What is it?"

England paused for a moment, then said, "America, the truth is…I miss you."

America stared at him with his mouth hung open. Did England…just say he missed him? America? Really? America wasn't sure he heard him right.

"Dude…Did you just say you missed me?" America said, almost jokingly. He wasn't sure why he was talking like that. Maybe because it sounded too good to be true. Or maybe because England didn't seem like the type to admit things like this.

Or maybe England was telling the truth.

"America…it's the truth. Ever since the World Conference, I've been thinking about things. About when I helped raise you and you were always by my side. And then you suddenly fought for your independence, and…you were gone. I was…heartbroken. I tried to get over it, tried my damnest to move on and forget about it. We became allies and fought in nearly every war together since and I was glad that there weren't any hard feelings between us. But I guess even after all this time…I can't get over it. I obviously can't possibly ask you to return, it's much too late for that. You are actually quite well on your own…well, sometimes. Your nation is rather lazy, but it has flourished for only being a few hundred years old."

America flinched at the lazy comment, but then decided England was probably right and continued to listen.

"But America…I do miss you. I hate waking up and knowing that you've grown so much and that you're not there for me to make breakfast for, or teach you how to fight, or…you know, everything else."

America felt his eyes sting. Everything England was telling him…he couldn't believe it. No, England wasn't mad that he lost in the war and that America gained his independence. All this time…he was just upset. America did what he had to do because he felt that he couldn't stay attached to England forever. And he was right. But he wasn't ever going to forget that it _was _England that helped him get to where he is now, whether they had to fight for it or not.

Maybe that _is _why England fought so hard. He really didn't want America to leave.

"But I do have to say I am glad that you are doing well and that maybe this was for the best." England smiled.

America couldn't take it anymore. "England!"

"Huh?" England blinked. "I'm sorry, was that too sappy?"

"N-no, of course not! I…miss you, too! I mean, sure, I am glad I did what I did so I could be an independent nation, but…not a day goes by where I don't think about you. It's not that I just miss you…England, I…"

"What is it?"

America closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "England, I…I love you. I love you…so much…"

England stared at him in awe. America opened his eyes and relaxed his muscles, which had been tense since the conversation began. He had finally said it. He had finally told England he loved him.

Now what?

England still hadn't said anything. America began to worry.

"E-England?"

"America…" England slowly breathed. He reached for America's face and leaned in to connect America's lips to his. America tried to gasp in shock but couldn't because, well, his mouth was kinda occupied at the moment. Instead, he just melted into the kiss; still beyond shocked that he was kissing the object of his affections.

England finally pulled away, ending the tender kiss. "America…I love you, too…"

"England…" America couldn't help but suddenly wonder how long they had had feelings for one another. But that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was that they knew they loved each other right now, and that that wouldn't change.

England suddenly chuckled. "Funny how things work out, huh?"

America smiled. "Yeah…"

They brought there heads together and continued to giggle happily before kissing each other once again.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe it is raining…" Austria sighed as he watched the rain pour down. It was time for the next World Conference meeting in Vienna, which Austria was happy about. He wasn't going to let a meeting like what happened last time occur. He would keep things in order.<p>

But it wasn't a bright and sunny day like he was hoping. Various countries began to arrive, holding umbrellas to shield from the precipitation. Austria stood at the door of the building hosting the meeting to welcome people in and apologize for the uncooperative weather.

Austria was about to walk in the building and check if most of the countries had arrived when another umbrella came into view. It was sporting the design of the British flag.

"Huh, I didn't realize England hadn't showed up…" Austria said, but then noticed that there were two people under the umbrella. And they were holding hands. "Who else is under that umbrella?"

He then recognized an obnoxious laugh and the glare of spectacles. It was America.

"Austria, how long are you going to stand outside?" Hungary appeared from behind the entrance to the building to ask. "It's quite chilly. You'll catch a cold." Then she noticed what he was staring at. "Is that America and England?"

"Yep," Austria said, folding his arms. "It sure is."

"Wow. I…might have seen that coming…" Hungary said, but wasn't too confident that she really had seen a relationship between the two coming.

"I did," Austria chuckled. "I knew that once America became an independent nation, England wasn't going to hate him forever. Actually, quite that opposite, as we see now."

Austria and Hungary watched as America and England chatted and laughed as they approached the building. Austria suddenly pictured the two of them several hundred years earlier, with England holding a younger America's hand.

"Seems the same as I've always remembered it," Austria smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So…why is the umbrella so important? Well, an Ai-Ai-Gasa is like a Japanese version of a heart with two names in it, meaning they're an item…or, you know, something kids sometimes do as a joke to poke fun at two people who should be together. You know those daydreaming days when you drew a heart and put your name and the name of your crush in it? Ai-Ai-Gasa is Japanese for "Love-Love-Umbrella" and is a drawn little umbrella with two names under it, sometimes with a heart connected to the top of the umbrella. For those of you that watch the Hetalia anime, there is an episode where Italy plastered a whole wall full of posters of these Ai-Ai-Gasas with his and Germany's name under them. I'm not sure what episode it is, but you might know what I'm talking about.<strong>

**~Midori**


End file.
